natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob the Great
|place=Winner |challenges=1 |votesagainst=4 |days=40 }}Jacob is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: 2055. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Jacob Tribe Designation: How would you personally go about surviving a real life apocalypse? On god I've thought about this quite a bit. And really I don't know one good way to go about it. If you survive the first initial wave. Which is arguable the hardest. In Zombie Land Columbus mentions the fact that he's wanting to go home to see if there is anyone there for him. He has a character who was never close with his family could very well have nothing. And finding out that he had nothing when Wichita told that the city was burned to the ground. He had a sense of loneliness. He didn't have anyone. And I think once you come to the realization that you don't have anyone that you had before. That's the end of the first initial wave of an apocalypse. I don't know myself if I have what it takes to make it past that first wave. I don't know if I have the drive within me to keep going when there is nothing . Right now my family is everything to me and if they were ripped from my arms. I wouldn't know my lefts from my rights. I would have no drive for anything aside from personal survival and living a life that is going have a potential near end at any second. To the question of how I would go about it. I don't know if after shit hits the fan. If I could handle it. And that's the scariest part. What is your biggest flaw, and on the contrary, what is the best quality about yourself? BIGGEST FLAW IN LIFE: Nothing look at me. Nah but really I think my biggest flaw is the fact that I'm to attached to people or things. Like I'm someone who gets addicted to things very quickly. And I've been told by some of my closest friends that they're weirded out by how much I enjoy talking. The worst thing is I don't know how to control myself. If it's talking to someone and cherishing my relationship with them or if it's wanting to hang out all the time. I just. I don't know. I never grew up as someone with friends. I spent more Friday nights during high school playing video games in my underwear than going out getting in some lady underwear. I get flustered easily and when something fucks up or I do something embarrassing. I can't let it go. I think about it. And think about more about it. To the point where it drives me fucking insane. I always valued my relationships and friendships I had with everyone that I've enjoyed being around or talking to. That applies to these Survivor games. I value them so much to the point where they take over my life and it's become apart of me. And it's terrible. I don't know the proper way to help myself aside from just transitioning to shit that leads me to forget about it. Which ya know. That ain't how it should be. BIGGEST FLAW IN SURVIVOR: I have a belief that Survivor is the greatest game ever made. There is no right way to play or no wrong way to play. Because everything has merit in these game and the way you address situations is completely different than any other way anyone else would. There are so many factors into this game like what you're done up to that point in the game, to if there is any advantages, to how you view society and how you've been treated in these game. I think my honest to god biggest flaw in the game of Survivor is not being able to put together a game from start to finish that is worthy of winning. The only time I've made it to the end I lost. Every other time I was voted out. So I don't know if I would've won. But the time I did make it to the end made me realize that the behind the scenes work is the most important work. And in these games I've always been a lead actor. I've never been the one that is behind the curtain MAKING the show work. You can be jousting someone but without your sword thing you're just riding a horse. Wild West taught me that I was riding the horse and the only time that I was working behind the curtain magic was in Unlimited. I can't seem to hide my overall threat level while having social relationships that people look at me as their #1. BEST QUALITY IN LIFE: I would talk about the hard work and drive that I have for perfection but personally my drive to make things perfect hurts me more often than not. SOOOO I'll talk about my maturity as a person. Me a mature person? The person who has :HankHill:, :PeterGriffin:, and :Peterdoingittoem: emotes in their server. A mature person? Why yes this little shitter who laughs at titty farts and wiener sandwiches is a very mature person. I'm someone who people call "an old soul". Which I hate saying that about myself because it's such a tool thing to say about myself and a thing that's like "hey uhh I'm sorry to say this. But I'm better than you are". It's true though. As I said I cherish relationships with people. I would rather lay in bed talking to the one that I love than fuckin some hoes at a club. I would rather lay on a blanket watching the sunset than snorting coke off a buttcheek. I think we're all great people if we choose to be. I think gender, race, weight, ability, anything. We're all equal as people. We're all people and we all have purpose being on this planet. Being someone who can put any and everything behind me wether I disagree with someone, morally against what they're for, or if they have some hate against me. I can put shit behind me and be fine with the outcome because I don't have enough time in life to worry about shit like that. BEST QUALITY IN SURVIVOR: My personality and who I am. I honestly think I have the pieces to be a perfect player. That is such a bold claim and such a far out there sentence. But socially I can connect with anyone and can bond with fucking anyone about something. I think that when I'm on my game I'm socially one of the better players on discord but something that I've realized with this year and a half of playing. Is that if people are saying your social game is good. You're as good as dead at point. Strategically I have the chops to make it to the end and the chops to win a player of the season. So like nae nae on the haters because they aint shit. Physically. I'm good at puzzles and I have a car to drive to places for the scavenger hunt. But really as someone who is more looked at as one of the "bros" on discord or at the very least one of the ones that are playing in a season. I give us a good name. Because if you're not being a cock and talking about boobies and beer all the time like a typical bro does and just slide in with smerky remarks. People like actually really like that shit. There are a reason why the chicks in high school like the confident bro dudes. And there's a reason why I do fine in these games. People like to be around bros. Why do you play ORG's? Why does Jacob play orgs? I first started playing because I wanted to see how well I could do socially with people I've never met before. Needless to say I did shitty socially. But I met two people who are still my two favorite allies I've ever had and us coming from completely different walks of life opened my eyes up greatly. Bledsoe and Sav. I'll start with Sav. Sav was a college student at one of the top universities in Africa(he lived in South Africa). He actually ended up winning this season but as someone who has such a small perception of people who lived across the world let alone in Africa. And just finding out that everything fucking suck for everyone and it's about overcoming the suckage that makes you who you are at your core. Bledsoe my first discord friend and my first ally. She was actually a captain this season. A mother from bum fuck nowhere West Virginia. And the way that we were able to connect about shit like Disney movies and the fear of going into your senior year of high school. Every org since then my main goal was winning of course but I wanted to find out what made people who they are. I wanted to find out made them tick. And I can say everyone that I've played with since then i can tell you something about them and my experience with them. Because everyone here wether I've liked them or not has had a little impact on my life. I feel sometimes that it's my job to boost people up in orgs and show them that they matter. That they're a great person. Now winning is what I want but changing the way people perceive THEMSELVES is what I want to do. That means so much more to me than winning a computer game. People finding out who they are and what they're worth is not only the real goal in these games but in life. Just helping people find a small percentage of that. It's I don't know. Breath taking? Is that the right words. I don't know. But it's the greatest feeling in the world. If you could bring two things with you during an apocalypse, what would they be and why? My cat Mystery who I fucking love to hell and back. She was technically a stray. I don't know. So we moved to a new house. A couple months later I see some moving in the garage(I should mention the garage was not connected to our house it was like a separate thing. She was just all skin and bones and was just kind of left there on her own. I started to feed her and give her water and stuff. Got to the point where I brought her inside and she would only stay in the kitchen by her food bowl and shit. She was scared of the other cats. I picked her up and brought her to my room. Then her and I became little homies. I'd die for this fucking cat dude and I love her to fucking death. The rest of the family looks at her as the runt cat and kind of the one that's hella annoying but I fucking adore her. Something else I would bring is a picture of my grandma Lilly. She's actually my great grandma but I call her my grandma because my dad really didn't have a mom growing up and I've never met my grandma on my dads side. So I always called my grandma Lilly, grandma. Words can't do justice to this women. I loved her to fucking death and she was just such a sweet spirited human. Everything about her was something that I admire and strive to be like. Survivor 2055 Voting History In The Definition of a Doozy, Jacob was chosen as the Tribe Raider. As due to the Double Tribal Council, Jacob was exempt from voting and being voted for at Tribal Council. In Every Stop in This Maze is a Dead End, Trevor played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself, negating Jacob's vote against him. Tribal Council also ended in a tie between Scarlet and Oak, where Jacob switched his vote to Oak. In Shut the Fuck Up and Draw Rocks, the vote ended with a 6-6 tie between LSE and Scarlet, forcing a revote. Jacob did not change his vote on the revote. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:2055 Contestants Category:Eiros Tribe Category:Citadel Tribe Category:Survivor: 2055